walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Allan Cooper (Comic Series)
Bruce Cooper is The Governor's right-hand man in Woodbury, Georgia and one of Brian Blake's closest allies. Character Bruce was described in the novel as an extremely tall and muscular figure, with an imposing physique. Bruce also wore an earring. He trusted Philip to do whatever was necessary for the survival and prosperity of Woodbury, even if this meant violence and brutality against those that disagreed with the Governor. Bruce was extremely loyal to Brian. Bruce nearly killed Glenn without hesitation under orders from him. Post-Apocalypse Bruce was first chronologically introduced within the novel, Rise of the Governor. He was one of the first survivors that the Blake brothers and Nick encountered when passing through Woodbury. The trio had spotted him and two other men building a makeshift barricaded wall around the town, and though he showed caution by raising his shotgun at them, he allowed the three of them to enter the town, stating that in Woodbury, it was everyone for themselves. When Rick Grimes' small group entered Woodbury, he was present when the Governor was explaining the arena fighting, and was ordered to close the door by him. Following the Governor's declaration of feeding strangers to the biters, Bruce held Michonne prisoner and cautiously watched her. Shortly after, he was ordered to pin Rick's head to a table, and witnessed the forced amputation of his hand. Michonne, in retaliation, jumped upon The Governor, but was ripped away by Bruce, although she managed to tear part of his ear off with her teeth. Bruce awaited orders to kill her, but was reprimanded by The Governor, who had other plans in store for her. Bruce later went to the Governor, who ordered him to restrain Michonne, rip off her pants, and tie her legs separately to opposite walls so he could rape her. The Governor dismissed Bruce, and commenced his raping. He waited outside for the rape to finish, and allowed the Governor out when he had. A while later, he opened the door a second time to allow The Governor inside for "round two" with Michonne. Afterwards, he, along with Gabe, accompanied The Governor to Rick's hospital bed, and pointed his gun at Rick. Later, he was present alongside the Governor and Gabe, as the Governor announced that their plan with Glenn had worked, and it was only a matter of time before the location of the prison would be revealed. The next day, Bruce and the Governor visited Michonne's cell, where Bruce presented back her katana, and The Governor announced that she would be fighting Eugene in an arena battle. He later accompanied both Gabe and the Governor to the disastrous fight, and spectated it. Following the unfortunate turn of events, Bruce was ordered to rein the biters and restrain Michonne, but Gabe did the deed for him, tackling Michonne to the ground. Later, both Bruce and Gabe restrained Michonne, forcing her back into her cell. The Governor, in a rage, commanded them both to open her door so he could kill her, but reluctantly left to think it over. Gabe revealed Michonne's escape to Bruce, and they both went to The Governor's apartment to confront him with the news. Upon receiving no answer, they busted the door down, revealing The Governor's mutilated body, a zombie child limping, and Michonne fleeing through the window, and out of the safe-zone. Upon discovering his body, the two were unsure over whether or not he was still alive, but before they could confirm anything, the zombie child leaped upon Bruce. Bruce pushed her back, aiming his pistol at her, but the Governor moaned, pleading them not to kill his zombified daughter. Upon realizing that the Governor seriously required medical help, Bruce ordered Gabe to lock the doors, before racing outside to find Bob Stookey, who had previous experience with medical work. He brought him back upstairs, but Bob vomited at the sight of The Governor's mutilated and disfigured body, but Bruce pressed on, forcing him to mend his wounds. Bruce confronted The Governor while he was resting in his fish-tank room, informing him that Martinez was found dead and reanimated, and The Governor revealed that he was going to announce the news to the people of Woodbury. He used Martinez's reanimated head to persuade the people to have hostile thoughts toward the prison survivors. Following the eruption of the National Guard base near Woodbury, Bruce and several Woodbury soldiers moved to investigate the local Wal-Mart, where the saboteurs had presumably ventured. Upon Glenn revealing himself, Bruce rose his gun, commanding him to halt. He then fired, the bullets noticeably deflecting off Glenn's riot gear armor. Maggie Greene's scream revealed the other hidden survivors' positions, but suddenly a rifle bullet fired by Andrea passed through Bruce's neck, inevitably mortally wounding him. Death Killed By *Andrea *The Governor (Before Reanimation) When Rick Grimes' survivors ventured to loot Woodbury's Wal-Mart in preparation for an attack, Bruce led a small group to confront them. He was later shot in the neck by Andrea and left for dead. The Governor later discovered him, alive, barely, choking on his own blood. He managed to give his boss information on the survivor's actions before Brian shot him in the head, preventing reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bruce has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Brian Blake Bruce was very loyal to The Governor as a second-in-command and as extremely valuable muscle. Whatever orders or demands were given to him, Bruce followed without question. He helped, for example, The Governor with cutting Rick's right hand off. He was also responsible of forcing Bob to save The Governor's life. When Bruce died, The Governor seemed upset, and took it upon himself to shoot Bruce before he came back. Nick Parsons Even though Nick found Bruce and Gabe threatening in the beginning, he came to trust them, and moved into Woodbury. Appearances Novel Series Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense Trivia *Bruce is the first Woodbury soldier to be killed by Andrea, the second being Sam. Cooper, Bruce Cooper, Bruce Cooper, Bruce Cooper, Bruce Cooper, Bruce